Confesiones
by Silsir3
Summary: Raven va a pedirle un consejo a Cupido para su relación con Dexter, pero al final sera Cupido la que obtenga un consejo que puede cambiar todo. ¿Cupido va a decirle sus sentimientos al joven príncipe? ¿O los mantendrá encerrados para siempre? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Hola queridos lectores, esta es mi tercera historia y tendrá a uno de mis ships favoritos de la serie que es (redoble de tambores) ¡Dexven!. Esta historia forma parte del mi proyecto "El Capítulo Final"

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR, NARRADORA, _y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Confesiones**

 _Un nuevo día amanecía en Ever After High, en donde nos encontramos en el cuarto de Apple White y Raven Queen._

 _Con el brillo del sol, y Apple cantando, todo parecía que hoy sería otro día ordinario en la escuela._

 ** _Pero usualmente lo ordinario significa historias fantásticas que contar, y por esta ya he estado esperando un buen rato._**

 _Siempre y cuando no intervengas tanto como la última vez, todo saldrá como debe._

 ** _O mejor._**

 _No te sobrepases jovencita y narra la historia._

 ** _Ok, las jóvenes princesas estaban haciéndose unos últimos arreglos a sus peinados frente a sus espejos, todo era silencio salvo por el sonido de la naturaleza, hasta que Apple habló._**

"Oye Raven, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Dispara" **_respondió Raven._**

"¿Cómo han estado las cosas entre tú y Dexter?"

 ** _Entonces un leve sonrojo cruzó por las mejillas de Raven, al hablar sobre su vida amorosa. Típico._**

"Las cosas van muy bien, hemos tenido una que otra cita, nada muy especial" **_dijo algo nerviosa. Eso también es muy típico._**

"Así que ¿ustedes dos ya son novios?" **_preguntó Apple, con un tono de intriga en su voz._**

 ** _Esto le provocó a Raven un sonrojo mayor al que tenía, parece que en estas historias hay una competencia de quién se sonroja más, no se quién esta ganando hasta ahora._**

 _Jovencita, no te distraigas._

"¡No!, quiero decir, aún no hemos hablado de ello, lo hemos pasado muy bien hasta ahora"

"Perdona si te hice sentir algo incomoda, solo quería saber" _**dijo Apple** _"ya sabes, solo sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que les pasaba a ustedes"

"No te preocupes por eso, solo me tomaste algo desprevenida, eso es todo" **_dijo Raven._**

"Muy bien"

 ** _Entonces un silencio se formó, hasta que Raven volvió a hablar._**

"Te puedo preguntar, ¿crees que ya deberíamos ser novios?" **_dijo apenada._**

"Yo no lo sé, depende de ustedes dos, ¿tu que piensas?"

"La verdad, no lo sé, me siento de maravilla cuando estoy con él, lo simple que es el platicar de lo que nos gusta, lo divertidas que llegan a ser sus bromas, el solo tomar en el Abra-Café se vuelve en algo distinto al estar Dexter junto a mí" **_dijo con un tono soñador._**

"¿Así que eso es un sí?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Bueno, me gusta estar con él y estoy segura que a Dexter le gusta estar conmigo, pero que pasaría si por alguna razón el no desea eso" **_entonces se fue en dirección a su cama y al sentarse gruño con frustración_** "¿qué puedo hacer?"

"Si tienes problemas en el amor, mejor ve a hablar con Cupido, ella es una experta en resolverlos" **_propuso Apple, y con eso empieza el drama._**

"Dudo que sea la mejor idea, ya sabes que Cupido siente algo por Dexter, y no quiero ponerla en una situación incómoda"

"No te preocupes por eso, ya ha pasado un tiempo, de seguro que ya lo supero" **_dijo segura de sus palabras._**

"Voy a tratar, solo espero que Cupido no piense mal de mí al pedirle ayuda"

"Te prometo que todo va a salir bien"

"Gracias, ahora si no te molesta, ¿podemos ir a desayunar? Siento que puedo comer toda una casa de jengibre" **_dijo Raven, con lo cual Apple estuvo de acuerdo y salieron de su habitación._**

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, el equipo de librobol estaba practicando en el estadio, corriendo de un lado a otro pasándose la pelota entre ellos, excepto por un par de estudiantes que se encontraban en la banca._

 _Entre ellos se encuentran los hermanos Daring y Dexter Charming, en donde el rubio está haciendo su chequeo de rutina, mientras el de anteojos se encuentra pensativo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el hermano mayor que lo vio en el reflejo de su espejo de mano._

"Hey hermanito, ¿en qué estas pensando?" ** _preguntó Daring, que dejo sorprendido a su hermano que estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos._**

"Ah, disculpa ¿qué dijiste?" **_dijo Dexter._**

"Pregunté ¿en qué estas pensando? No te había visto así de distraído antes"

"Perdona, solo estaba pensando" **_respondió._**

"Piensas en Raven, ¿verdad?"

 ** _El príncipe asintió con un ligero sonrojo._**

"No te preocupes hermanito, no es nada de lo que te tengas que avergonzar" **_dijo Daring_** "A fin de cuentas, todos se merecen tener a alguien especial en sus vidas"

"Exacto, solo que yo estaba pensado que, bueno, hace tiempo que hemos estado saliendo y..." **_tomó aliento y continuó_** "quiero preguntarle si quiere ser mi novia"

"Wow, ese es un gran paso" **_expresó el príncipe rubio._**

"¡Ya lo sé! No tienes que mencionarlo, ya me he estresado lo suficiente a mí mismo pensando en lo que podría pasar" **_Dexter entonces se puso a repasar varios escenarios del tipo 'el peor de los casos', que van desde donde es simplemente rechazado hasta que se vuelve una rana como Hopper, lo cuál no pasaría pero aún así él lo piensa._**

 ** _Por suerte a Daring se le ocurrió una idea fantabulosa._**

"Si estas tan preocupado, ¿por qué no vas con Cupido por consejos? Ella me ha ayudado mucho con Rosabella"

"Lo haría, solo que he estado muy ocupado toda la semana y no tendré tiempo libre hasta la tarde, tengo que hilar paja para el profesor Rumpelstiltskin" **_respondió Dexter_**

"No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo les irá bien, te lo juró por mi honor de príncipe Charming" **_dijo Daring._**

"Muchas gracias hermano mayor"

"De nada hermanito, ahora volvamos a practicar"

 ** _Entonces ambos se pusieron sus cascos y salen de la banca a practicar._**

* * *

 _Ya era mediodía en Ever After, y eso para Cupido significaba que era hora de buen merecido descanso en su estación de radio._

 _El día de hoy era algo más ocupado de lo normal, pero aún así a Cupido le encantaba el ayudar a otros con sus problemas en el amor, pero desafortunadamente no pudo evitar el pensar sobre sus propios problemas._

 ** _Ni lo menciones, no puedo imaginar como es el que te guste un alguien pero no puedas decir lo que sientes por él. Aún así, para ella primero es su responsabilidad de ayudar a los demás y luego sus sentimientos._**

 _ **Mientras aún seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de estos.**_

"Pase" **_dijo, y al abrirse la puerta vio que era Raven, y oficialmente inicia el ambiente incómodo._**

"Hola Cupido, espero que no te moleste durante tu descanso" **_dijo Raven._**

"No te preocupes solo estaba pensando, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Si, verás, necesito un consejo" **_con estas palabras Cupido ya sabía el rumbo que tendría esta conversación: Raven le pediría su ayuda para su relación con Dexter, ella le daría el mejor consejo del mundo con lo cual Raven y Dexter se casarán y ella quedaría completamente sola sin decir nada de sus sentimientos._**

 ** _A Cupido siempre le había caído bien Raven, aunque el hecho de que ella es su competencia en el amor debería dictar lo contrario, pero ella sabe lo suficiente para conocer que una rivalidad amorosa no sirve de nada y termina arruinando todo, eso y que Raven es muy genial. Por eso la ayuda aunque sabe que es quien evita que este con Dexter._**

 ** _Ella calmó sus pensamientos internos y le respondió_** "Claro, siéntate y dime"

 ** _Raven estaba nerviosa por la situación de preguntar a su amiga consejos de amor del chico en el que ambas están interesadas, pero aún así continuó y se sentó junto a ella_** "He estado pensando sobre mi relación con Dexter y yo, ahm, quiero llevarla al siguiente nivel"

"Quieres preguntarle que sea tu novio" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Si, ¿qué me recomiendarías?"

"Primero que todo necesitare que me digas como han ido sus citas, llega a ser un buen punto de referencia en cualquier relación"

"La verdad es que yo me siento feliz al estar con él, aunque a veces podemos pasar ratos incómodos por los nervios, nuestras citas han ido de fábula, desde el MagiCinema hasta el picnic de la semana pasada" **_dijo una Raven sonrojada_** "Simplemente mágico"

"Eso esta muy bien _" **dijo Cupido con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultaba**_ ** _un dolor en el corazón, al cual decidió ignorar y concentrarse en su trabajo_** "Significa que se sienten más que cómodos con la compañía del otro y eso es muy buena señal"

"Ya lo se, pero lo que yo me pregunto es si ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que nos volvamos novios"

"¿Qué piensas tu sobre eso?" _ **preguntó Cupido.**_

"Me sentiría más que feliz si eso pasara, pero que pasa si Dexter no quiere lo mismo" **_le respondió con tono preocupado_ **"¿Qué pasaría si lo arruino y ya ni siquiera somos amigos nunca jamás?"

"Raven, no te preocupes por eso" _**dijo la querubín con voz tranquilizante**_ "Yo se como es Dexter, es el un gran chico, de los mejores, y tu eres una chica más que afortunada al tener a alguien así que te ame, deja te preocuparte por cosas así y solo sigue lo que tu corazón de dice, ¿esta bien?"

 ** _Con estas palabras Raven se calmó y se dio cuenta de que Cupido tenía razón, pasara lo que pasara, Dexter no la abandonaría, ni a ella ni a nadie._**

"Gracias Cupido, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudaste" **_dijo Raven._**

"No te preocupes, solo hago mi trabajo" **_dijo con un tono algo depresivo, el cual no paso desapercibido para hechicera._**

"Cupido, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? No te había visto así antes"

"Oh, no es nada de que preocuparse"

"Es sobre Dexter ¿no es así?"

 ** _Raven al decir estar palabras hizo que Cupido se pusiera muy nerviosa, tanto que ella deseaba que una madriguera de conejo se la llevara al País de las Maravillas y vivir ahí para no tener que decirle nada a Raven ni a nadie, pero no iba a pasar._**

"¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, para nada, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Cupido, yo te fui honesta sobre mis sentimiento, desearía que tu fueras honesta con los tuyos" **_dijo Raven._**

"Aún así, ¿cuál sería el punto? ¡El seguiría escogiéndote a ti!" **_al decir esto, a Cupido se le empezaron a llenar de a poco los ojos con lagrimas y continuo_** "Dexter te ha amado desde siempre, ¡¿qué soy yo al lado de la chica que se rebeló contra su destino para encontrar su final feliz?! Soy solo una chica tonta enamorada de un chico que nunca la va a ver más allá que una amiga, eso el lo que soy"

 ** _Entonces Cupido llego a su límite y rompió en llanto, se sentía miserable al actuar así enfrente de la chica que tiene el corazón de su amado, no quería saber lo que pensaría de ella con su berrinche infantil, pero entonces sintió un cálido abrazo sobre ella, y al alzar la vista, noto que quien la abrazaba era Raven. Ella le estaba_** ** _acariciándola, tratando de calmarla con palabras como 'déjalo salir', hasta que Cupido finalmente dejo de llorar._**

"¿Mejor?" ** _preguntó Raven, a lo que Cupido respondió asintiendo la cabeza sin mirarla, avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer._**

 ** _Luego de un rato de silencio, Cupido decidió hablar._**

"Yo no quería que lo supieras, no quería interponerme entre ustedes. No me parecía correcto que lo que yo siento interfiriera en su relación, ni siquiera es importante"

"Cupido no digas eso, lo que tu sientes es realmente importante, son tus sentimientos y no deberías esconderlos"

"Pero aún si los expresara, no se lo que va a pasar, no quiero perder a Dexter"

"Para dar consejos los olvidas fácilmente, él no es así, no abandonaría a ninguna de nosotras, y pase lo que pase, al final es lo mejor para ti el expresarle lo que sientes"

 ** _Las palabras de Raven hicieron efecto en Cupido. Ella siempre había ocultado lo que sentía, por no decir nada nunca tuvo oportunidad de estar junto a él de la manera en la que Raven esta ahora. Lo único que le quedaba sería avanzar, pero primero debía acabar este capítulo._**

"Gracias Raven, fue de mucha ayuda y siempre te lo voy agradecer"

"No es nada, voy a esperar hacerle la pregunta a Dexter hasta que le expreses lo que sientes, suerte"

 ** _Con eso Raven se fue de la habitación, dejando a una Cupido que ahora esta decidida a expresar sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta cuando llegue el momento._**

 ** _Por suerte no tendra que esperar mucho._**

* * *

 _Dexter Charming finalmente había salido del hilado de paja de R_ _umpelstiltskin que le había llevado toda la mañana y sentía como si sus dedos se iban a caer por tanto trabajo duro._

 _Aun así, el en vez de ir a descansar a su cuarto se dirigía a donde Cupido para pedirle un consejo para su relación con Raven Queen. El quería preguntarle a Raven si quisiera ser su novia, pero los nervios lo estaban atormentando._

 ** _Tengo una pregunta._**

 _¿Si querida?_

 ** _¿Porqué siempre pasan cosas así? Es la misma historia de siempre: chico gustar chica, chica gustar chico, ambos estar muy nerviosos para decir lo que sienten, a veces existe un triángulo, llega a ser un poco cliché si me lo preguntan._**

 _Las historias sobre adolescentes usualmente son así._

 _Por suerte, si se realizan bien, ciertos elementos enriquecen la historia sin importan lo cliché que sean._

 ** _Supongo, y justa ahora hay uno de esos elementos que evitan que sean cliché: madurez emocional._**

 _Exacto, ahora menos plática y más narración._

 ** _En eso estoy. Dexter entonces llegó a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocar, esta se abrió revelando a Cupido con una sonrisa nerviosa._**

"Hola Dexter, recibí tu mensaje de que ibas a verme" **_dijo ella._**

 ** _El príncipe se encontraba un poco confundido por la forma en la que estaba Cupido ahora mismo._**

"Hola Cupido, ¿te encuentras buen?" _**preguntó Dexter.**_

"Si, ahora dime para que necesitas hablar conmigo" _dijo la querubín._

"Tengo un problema y necesito de tus consejos"

"Esta bien, cuéntame que te sucede"

"Yo le quiero preguntar a Raven si quiere ser mi novia y pero no se como hacerlo o si ya es el momento para preguntarselo. Quiero decir, que tal si me rechaza, o si me convierte en rana, dudo poder sopórtalo como Hopper lo hace"

"Dexter para empezar, ¿que te convierta en rana? ¿enserio?" **_dijo con un tono irónico._**

"¿Acaso exagere?" **_preguntó el chico, a lo que Cupido asintió._**

"Pero eso es normal" **_continuo la pelirosa_** "Son los nervios de dar el siguiente paso en una relación, siempre han existido y siempre existirán, no importa cuanto tiempo hayan estado saliendo"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero como sea, esos nervios existen y hacen que me preocupe"

"Primero que nada no hay porque preocuparse, es Raven de la que hablamos, ella es una gran persona y tiene suerte de tenerte" **_dijo con un tono consolador_** "Y en lo que respecta a su relación llega a ser una de las más hermosas que haya visto y el que se vuelvan novios es un gran paso que estoy segura que ambos estarán más que gustosos de tomar. Lo que trato de decir, es que deben ser novios"

"Muchas gracias Cupido, eres una gran amiga"

"No hay problema, solo hago mi trabajo"

 ** _Cupido se sentía feliz por Dexter, pero en su interior se sentía triste, triste porque ella no es la causa directa de su felicidad, triste porque el esta enamorado de otra chica y siempre lo estará, triste porque no podía avanzar hasta decirle lo que ella siente por él. Al menos una de esas tristezas se puede arreglar. Dexter se iba del lugar hasta, pero una mano en su hombro lo interrumpió._**

"Espera" **_dijo Cupido._**

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo que decirte algo"

"Esta bien, ¿qué es?"

 ** _Cupido tomo un respiro antes de comenzar, porque este asunto se iba a poner muy serio._**

"Dexter, desde hace tiempo que hemos sido unos grandes amigos, nos hemos apoyado mutuamente y ayudado con los problemas del otro, pero la verdad es que hay algo que nunca te he dicho, algo que podría cambiar totalmente la manera en la que piensas sobre mí y que he querido decirte hace un tiempo pero no había tenido el valor. Pero ahora tengo que hacerlo, aunque sea muy tarde para que pase algo, lo debo hacer por mí para avanzar y superarlo" **_Cupido trato de no hacer contacto visual, pero entonces Dexter la tomo de las manos._**

"Cupido, yo no se de lo que estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea te prometo que te voy a apoyar" ** _dijo el príncipe. Pero entonces Cupido deshizo el agarre, se alejo un poco del muchacho y continuo._**

"Siempre preocupándote por otros, esa es una de las razones por las que me enamore de ti" **_¡LO DIJO!_**

 _Brooke no arruines el momento de tensión._

 ** _Perdona, pero esto; lo siento, narrar. Dexter no podía creer que había escuchado eso, creyó haber escuchado mal, pero al repetirlo en su mente salia lo mismo: Cupido estaba enamorado de él._**

"¿Qué?" **_preguntó un confundido Dexter._**

"Si, yo estoy enamorada de ti, lo he estado desde que nos vimos por primera vez"

"¿Có-cómo?"

"Solo sucede, supongo"

"No hablo de eso, quiero decir ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Tu eres de mis amigas más cercanas" **_dijo Dexter, que se sentía como un tonto al no notar eso antes._**

"Tal vez sea por esa misma razón. Siempre me viste como una amiga, pero a Raven no"

"Yo lo siento tanto, si hubiera sabido..." **_dijo Dexter, pero fue interrumpido por su amiga._**

"Si hubieras sabido, no hubiera cambiado nada. Tu corazón esta con Raven, y el de Raven con el tuyo, ambos se complementan y son una gran pareja"

"Todo este tiempo, siempre me has ayudado a estar con Raven, aunque significara que no estuviera contigo"

"Si a caso la persona que amas esta feliz, uno también esta feliz por ello, aunque sea con alguien más"

 ** _Entonces Cupido sintió algo que siempre le ha dado calidez a su corazón, un abrazo de Dexter._**

"No se como podré pagarte lo que has hecho por mí" _**dijo el joven.**_

"Yo sí, se feliz, ve por Raven"

"¿No quieres que me quede un rato?"

"Ya he tenido más que tiempo suficiente junto a ti, ahora ve a por esa chica y pregúntale si quieres que sea tu novia"

"Lo haré. Gracias"

"No es nada"

 ** _Con eso Dexter dejo la habitación, dejando a una Cupido que se sentía más liviana. Ya sentía que su corazón se elevaba y estaba lista para empezar un nuevo capítulo, solo tenía que asegurarse que una historia continuara._**

 ** _Sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje a Raven, el cual decía_** "Ya se lo dije. Tienen el camino libre"

* * *

 _Raven se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la escuela esperando a Dexter, el le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que se vieran en ese lugar al antes del atardecer. Ella hace rato que esperaba en el lugar, algo emocionada por lo que pasaría, o supuso que pasaría algo por lo que Cupido le dijo._

 _Sabía que Cupido ya le contó sus sentimientos a Dexter y se sentía muy orgullosa de ella, porque un acto así requiere de una gran valentía. Conversaron un poco más y la querubín le menciono que el príncipe vino a verla por un consejo y le prometió que las cosas saldrían bien para ellos dos._

 ** _Entonces unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y al voltear para ver de quien eran, vio a su amado Dexter Charming._**

"Hola Raven, ya estas aquí. Perdona si, umm, llegue al tarde" **_dijo algo apenado el príncipe._**

"No te preocupes, yo solo llegue algo temprano, je je" **_dijo Raven algo nerviosionada._**

 _Esa no es una palabra._

 ** _Es la mejor palabra para describirla._**

 _Solo continua con la historia._

 ** _Muy bien. Un silencio se percibía en el ambiente, no de la clase incómoda, más bien de la clase 'no quiero que este momento se termine'. Pero esta historia debe avanzar por lo cual Raven decidió hablar._**

"Y ¿puedo saber para que me pediste que viniera?"

"Ah, si, eso. Verás, nosotros ya hemos estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo, y me encanta el pasar tiempo contigo, mucho" **_dijo Dexter con un leve sonrojo en su cara._**

"A mi también me encanta el pasar tiempo junto a ti" **_dijo Raven también un poco sonrojada._**

"Lo que trato de decir es que estoy muy enamorado de ti, y me encantaría que tu fueras mi novia"

 ** _Raven se sentía en las nubes cuando escucho esas palabras, era justo lo que ella le iba a preguntar, solo que, ya saben, cambiando la palabra 'novia' por 'novio'. Perdonen por eso._**

"¿Y que di-uum" _**Dexter fue interrumpido por unos labios que chocaron contra los suyos. Una pista, Raven lo estaba besando. ¡Yay!**_

 _ **El beso fue de corta duración, pero si que dejo atónito al muchacho, después de todo, era su primer beso. Y era de su novia.**_

"Tomare eso como un si" **_dijo muy sonrojado._**

"Yo pensaba preguntarte exactamente lo mismo" **_mencionó Raven aún manteniendo un abrazo con su novio para entonces besarse nuevamente, esta vez menos sorpresivo y más romántico. Awww._**

 ** _Después de eso, se sentaron en la banca con las manos entrelazadas disfrutando el cielo, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Hasta que Dexter hablo._**

"Sabes, nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Cupido. Ella me dio el coraje para preguntártelo" **_dijo el príncipe._**

"Si, Cupido es una gran amiga"

 ** _Pero sin que ellos lo supieran, a lo lejos Cupido los estaba observando con unos binoculares con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba muy feliz por ellos, con la esperanza de que algún día ella tendría algo similar._**

* * *

Así acaba esta historia que creo que quedo algo dramática, pero eso es lo que quise contar. Quise enfocarme más en Cupido, pero creo el resultado final me gusto mucho.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Los veo luego.


End file.
